


Hell Hath No Fury...

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Creek learns what happens when you piss off a pair of rock trolls.
Relationships: Branch/Riff (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Barb gave a small, content yawn as she leaned back against Poppy’s chest, eyes lazily drifting across the room. Poppy was running her fingers through Barb’s hair, scritching her head gently, in a way that made Barb feel almost as though she could fall asleep right there. Music played softly through the pod, a soft medley of Pop and Rock that Barb found she didn’t quite mind. Poppy hummed along with the song, with the occasional lyric escaping her lips. Barb let her eyes sink shut, a soft purr-like noise escaping her lips. 

The two could sit like this for hours, if they wanted to, enjoying the quiet and each other's presences. However, Poppy stopped scritching and Barb lifted her head with a pout, “why’d you stop?” She asked. Poppy gave a small laugh, the sound causing a warmth to flood through Barb’s cheeks.

It didn’t matter how long the two had been dating for- be it two days or two weeks- Poppy could always make Barb feel warm fuzzies. “My hand was cramping up,” Poppy said with another laugh, “be patient-”

Barb gave a small whine, “fine,” she said, sitting up to face Poppy, “I see how it is,” she said mockingly, feigning hurt, “you don’t want to give me attention anymore-” she continued dramatically, raising her wrist to her forehead theatrically. “I’m being spurned, neglected-...” 

“Okay, that’s enough-” Poppy cut her off, pushing her off of her lap and laughing as Barb sprawled herself out on the floor. “Drama Queen-” Poppy shook her head as she joined her girlfriend on the floor, resting her head on Barb’s chest and nuzzling her cheek. Barb wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. 

“But you love me, Popcorn,” Barb said lovingly.

“That I do, Barb-ecue,” Poppy returned with a giggle. 

“You’re adorable,” Barb said with a small scoff, “it should be illegal to be this cute-” she added as she gently ‘booped’ Poppy on the nose. However, she instantly repined her decision when Poppy froze up. 

Wiggling free of Barb’s grasp, Poppy’s eyes lost the comfortable gleam they had had seconds ago. “Please don’t do that again,” she mumbled quietly, wrapping her arms around herself and looking down. 

“O-Of course,” Barb stuttered, “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “are you okay, Poppy?” 

“I’m fine,” Poppy mumbled back, opening up her arms to be hugged. Barb complied, pulling the pink troll closer and holding her against her chest. “Just… Bad memories…” Poppy said softly, exhaling deeply.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Barb asked gently, resting her chin on top of Poppy’s head. 

Poppy bit her lip and nodded slowly, “it’s… it’s just something that my,” she paused, “my ex used to do that,” she said quietly, “and… well, he wasn’t the greatest person.” She added slowly, still looking down.

A small growl escaped Barb’s lips, “did he hurt you?” She asked, protective nature coming out with the angered glint in her eyes, “Poppy, if this guy laid his hands on you, I swear to the Rock Gods, I’ll-” 

“No! It was nothing like that!” Poppy interjected quickly, “well… I mean… He did hurt me, but not physically!” She fumbled with her hands in her lap, “he… Back when we weren’t friends with the Bergens… He sold out our entire village to them…” She said slowly, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. “He stood in front of me, and all my friends, while we were trapped in a cage and said “I’m selling you out,” without even a hint of guilt-” Poppy sniffled, clenching her fists in her lap. 

Barb’s expression grew dark, but she forced the anger out of her tone as she ran her fingers through Poppy’s hair. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Poppy,” she murmured gently. “That’s not right-” 

“It’s fine,” Poppy mumbled as she tried to burrow her face further into Barb’s chest, “it’s just bad memories at this point,” she sighed quietly as she closed her eyes. “He stays away from me, I stay away from him.” 

Barb paused, “he still lives in the village?” She questioned with a scowl, her own fists clenching. 

Poppy gave a small nod, “he lives on the outskirts of the village,” she said softly, “he escaped being eaten and pleaded for us to take him back… I… I couldn’t turn him away,” she finished weakly, looking down. 

Barbg gave a small growl, “he betrayed you and then had the nerve to ask for your forgiveness?’ She asked in disbelief. Poppy nodded weakly and Barb huffed, “you should have turned him away!” 

“I-I couldn’t…” Poppy mumbled, “it’s not what a good queen would do.. He’s still a Pop Troll, so he’s my responsibility… I couldn’t just leave him to die in the forest…” 

“You’re too nice, Poppy,” Barb sighed, shaking her head. “I just hope you don’t ever regret being so kind-” 


	2. Chapter 2

Riff hummed quietly as he thumbed through the pile of invitations scattered around him, looking through the neatly cut crafts with interest. A comfortable silence filled the bunker as Riff lay on the sofa, his head in Branch’s lap as the Pop Troll kept his face burrowed in a book. Riff was snuggled into a blanket, holding the invitations above his face as he looked through them; while Branch gently ran his fingers through the Rock Troll’s hair in between the flipping of pages. 

The only sound between the two of them was the occasional song that would play from the tiny speakers of some of the invitations. Many of them sang cute little parodies of pop songs, and Riff couldn’t help but let a small smile graze his features at Poppy’s creativity. “These are so sweet,” he chuckled softly. 

“I still don’t understand why you insist on going through them,” Branch said, not looking up from his book. “They’re just invitations to parties I never went to,” he said, flipping the page and placing a bookmark.

“And yet you kept them,” Riff teased him softly, “so they must be important to you,” he added before chuckling softly, “my boyfriend has a secret pining shrine for his best friend-” he said in a playful tone. 

“Oh please,” Branch pushed Riff off of his lap and stood up, rolling his eyes as he watched Riff slump to the floor. “Barb would have my head,” he shook his head and helped Riff up off the floor, “besides, you know I only have eyes for you-” he added in a mocking flirtatious tone.

“Awe… That’s puke.” 

“You know you love it though,” Branch chuckled back.

Riff shook his head with a small laugh, “you know I do,” he said with a small, dopey smile as Branch began to pick up the invitations from the table. “Going to return your letters to your shrine?” He teased. 

Branch opened his mouth to respond, but froze when he caught sight of one of the invitations, “oh… I thought I threw that one out..” He mumbled, seemingly to himself, as he picked up the letter in question. 

Sensing the change in the mood, Riff frowned, “Is everything okay, Branch?” He asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Branch said, taking the hand that Riff offered and allowing his boyfriend to pull him back to the couch with little resistance. “It’s just… Poppy sent me this card for a not-so-great person’s party…” 

Riff leaned over Branch’s shoulder to see the picture of the purple troll with blue-to-green hair. However, he stayed quiet so that Branch could decide whether or not to keep talking. Riff wrapped his arms around Branch comfortingly, willing to sit there in silence if the blue Pop Troll so desired.

Branch sighed, leaning into Riff’s touch, “he was Poppy’s friend,” he explained softly, “but he hated me with a passion,” he forced a chuckle at the statement, but Riff didn't laugh. “He would go out of his way to make me feel bad. Making sure that I knew I wasn’t wanted in the village-” 

Riff frowned, “but that’s the furthest thing from the truth!” He said, a hint of anger in his tone, but only slightly. “Why didn’t Poppy tell this guy off for being a-” Branch nudged him sharply before he could finish.

“Poppy didn’t realize he was doing it,” Branch sighed softly, “he would phrase things in  _ just  _ the right way to sound like he was trying to help,” he glared down at the invitation in his hands, “he got progressively worse over time, but by then he’d given himself an image of trying to be ‘helpful.’” He grits his teeth, “I never liked him, and I especially don’t like him after what he did-” He shook his head. “And I know it still bothers Poppy, too.” He said with a small sigh afterwards. 

“That’s terrible,” Riff mumbled, before glancing towards Branch, “what… what did he do to hurt Poppy?” Riff asked slowly, not wanting to bring up bad memories, but also letting curiosity get the best of him. 

Branch gave a small growl under his breath, “that… that…  _ jerk,  _ sold out our entire village to the bergens to be eaten,” He said with a hiss of a tone, “and  _ then  _ had the  _ nerve  _ to ask for Poppy’s forgiveness!” 

Riff gaped in shock, “she didn’t forgive him, did she?” He asked, surprised that anyone would take advantage of the pink troll’s kind nature. Well, maybe not all that surprised, but still somewhat unnerved. 

Branch forced another laugh, “he lives about 50 centimetres away from here,” he said, shaking his head, “on the outskirts of the village,” He began to tear up the invitation with an angered expression. 

The Rock Troll had no idea how to respond to the story being told to him, and instead brushed the scraps of the invitation away and pulled Branch to lay with him on the couch. “I’m sure he’ll get what’s coming to him, Branch,” Riff said slowly, “but for now, just try to relax, ‘kay?” 


End file.
